<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do zobaczenia w przyszłym życiu by dovetail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352700">Do zobaczenia w przyszłym życiu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovetail/pseuds/dovetail'>dovetail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Polski | Polish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovetail/pseuds/dovetail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin wybiera inny sposób zakończenia sprawy z Ryuzo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do zobaczenia w przyszłym życiu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aske/gifts">aske</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pragnę w tym miejscu pogratulować tłumaczowi Ghost of Tsushima na polski przetłumaczenia słowa 'nephew' jako bratanek zamiast siostrzeniec (w tym wypadku) i trzymania się twardo tej wersji, nawet jeżeli na dłuższą metę jakieś to bez sensu lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Straciłeś rozum? - zadaje to pytanie od razu po tym, jak orientuje się, na kogo patrzy, bezwiednie, chociaż być może powinien zachować milczenie.</p><p>Zamek Shimura należy do Mongołów. To miejsce, dobrze znane, jest odmienione ich obecnością. Obozują na dziedzińcach, ustawili jurty zamiast zamieszkać w budynkach. Mają swój własny zapach, sfermentowanego mleka klaczy, przepoconych skór, koni. Ich konie też są inne, małe i zwarte, nie mają smukłości koni samurajów. Ubierają się tak, że ślady ich stóp są małe, jak najmniejsze. Ale ich imperium jest wielkie i jest także tu. Przyszło jak nocny koszmar, z krzykiem palonego człowieka, i wlało się każdym otworem.</p><p>Swądu palącego się ludzkiego ciała nie zapomina się nigdy. Ryuzo czuje go zbliżając się do każdego ogniska. Kiedy po Komodzie brał odpowiedzialność za ludzi, którzy mieli być jego ludźmi, nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał dla nich zrobić coś takiego. Po tym jak zrobił, Chan nakarmił ich, ale oni i tak nie zaśpiewali. Czy wypada śpiewać po japońsku pośrodku mongolskiego obozu?</p><p>Większości ludzi Ryuzo już nie ma, zabrał ich Duch. Przy ognisku siedzi z dwójką. Ich kapelusze rzucają falujące w świetle ogniska cienie na ich twarze. Piją sake, przysiada się kolejny, ale kolejnego nie powinno być.</p><p>Jin.</p><p>- Uspokój się - Jin mu odpowiada.</p><p>Siada przy ich ognisku jak przed ołtarzem w świątyni, zbyt porządnie. Nie jest roninem, nawet jeżeli ubrał się jak ronin. Ryuzo boi się, co powiedzą jego ludzie. I ze względu na nich, i na Jina. Choć tak naprawdę powinien go chwytać. Za jego głowę wciąż czeka nagroda, ta sama, która przekonała Słomiane Kapelusze. </p><p>Nie głodujmy, nie czeźnijmy na wiklinowych matach, czekając na cud, zdobądźmy nagrodę, zdobądźmy Japonię u boku mongolskiego pana. </p><p>Pojmać albo zabić Jina powinien choćby dla zemsty. Za swoich ludzi, których Jin wyrżnął jednego po drugim.</p><p>Ale nie robi tego, a dwa ostatnie Słomiane Kapelusze jakimś cudem wcale Jina nie rozpoznają, chociaż musieli go widzieć, kiedy przychodził do ich dawnego obozu. </p><p>- Co to za jeden? - pytają, ale bardziej w żartach. Po tym, jak Ryuzo odezwał się do niego tak bezpośrednio i dostał taką odpowiedź. - Gdzie go trzymałeś aż do teraz? </p><p>Granice ich grupy zawsze były płynne. Kojiro odszedł, potem powrócił. Lojalności trudno było oczekiwać. Tak samo traktują tego nowego, po prostu zawieruszył się gdzieś w tych mongolskich obozach, a teraz wrócił i jest już czterech Słomianych Kapeluszy przy ognisku. Nalewają mu sake.</p><p>- Niech się sam wam przedstawi - Ryuzo mówi, licząc na potknięcie, ale i chcąc usłyszeć, co powie Jin.</p><p>- Nazywam się Kentaro. Z wioski Omi.</p><p>- „Podpowiedz im coś jeszcze” –  myśli Ryuzo. –  „Jinie Sakai.”</p><p>- Ryuzo też jest stamtąd. - Kiwają głowami. - Od dawna się znacie?</p><p>- Od bardzo dawna - Ryuzo mówi prawdę.</p><p>- „Co takiego robi Jin, przychodząc tutaj w stroju ronina?” - zastanawia się Ryuzo. - „Siły pana Shimury szturmowały zamek, ale poniosły klęskę. Jednak pół zamku jest już japońskie. Stamtąd musiał przyjść. Jest Duchem, ale co zrobi sam jeden z setkami Mongołów, nawet jeśli tu jest? I dlaczego pije sake z resztkami Słomianych Kapeluszy, których sam wymordował w odwecie za ich zdradę, i za śmierć brata Złodziejki?”</p><p>- Przejdźmy się - Ryuzo zwraca się do Jina, wstając z miejsca.</p><p>- Przeskrobał coś? - zastanawiają się jego ludzie. </p><p>Jin spogląda na Ryuzo spod słomianego kapelusza i z jakiegoś powodu Ryuzo myśli o innym świecie, w którym nie odpychałby Jina po tym, jak ponownie się spotkali. W którym nie przeszkadzałaby mu jego obecność w obozie Słomianych Kapeluszy, w którym Jin zostałby jednym z nich, zwycięstwa byłyby wspólne, radość ze zwycięstw byłaba wspólna. W którym Jin dzieliłby z nim posłanie jak za dawnych czasów.</p><p>Jin też wstaje. Jego miecze są owinięte pokrowcami z materiałów, w innym wypadku zdradziłaby go katana Sakaiów.</p><p>- „Nosi strój ronina, który dostał ode mnie” - zauważa Ryuzo. - „Co gdybym teraz zażądał zwrotu?”</p><p>- Chodźmy - Jin mówi, kiedy Ryuzo stoi przez dłuższą chwilę, zajęty patrzeniem na niego.</p><p>Ryuzo rusza do zamkowego ogrodu. Przechodzą pomiędzy ogniskami Mongołów. Przebywanie z Jinem na Zamku Shimura wciąż przychodzi Ryuzo ze złudną łatwością, chociaż minęło parę lat od czasów, kiedy on i Jin służyli tu u pana Shimury, oczywiście każdy z nich na zupełnie innych zasadach.</p><p>- Czego chcesz? - Ryuzo pyta, gdy tylko są poza zasięgiem słuchu innych osób.</p><p>- Dzisiaj zabiję Chana - mówi Jin. - Albo zginę, próbując tego dokonać.</p><p>- „Chana tu nie ma - myśli Ryuzo. - Wyruszył na północ.”</p><p>Ale nie mówi tego głośno.</p><p>- Pora się pożegnać, Ryuzo - Jin pierwszy raz od swojego pojawienia się wypowiada jego imię.</p><p>- „Więc po to przyszedł? Zabić mnie?” - myśli Ryuzo.</p><p>- Byłeś moim najstarszym przyjacielem - mówi Jin. - I pierwszym kochankiem. I odrzuciłeś to wszystko za nagrodę za moją głowę. Której nigdy nie zdobędziesz. Było warto?</p><p>Ryuzo nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Ale to nie jest <i>takie</i> proste. Turniej u pana Nagao. Wygrana Jina, która zamyka przed Ryuzo wszystkie drzwi. Pojawienie się Jina w obozie Słomianych Kapeluszy, łatwość z jaką przykuwa ich uwagę, rozkazuje im. Gdyby pozwolić mu robić, co zechce, odebrałby Ryuzo jego ludzi. </p><p>I tak to robi, swoim mieczem. </p><p>Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby tylko Ryuzo został jego sługą, albo jego wuja. Byłby samurajem, tylko przez wzgląd na starą przyjaźń, i umarłby w Komodzie, jak wszyscy pozostali.</p><p>- Tej nocy zakończę tę wojnę - mówi Jin - i twoje życie, ale na razie…</p><p>Jin podchodzi do Ryuzo w prawie zupełnej ciemności zamkowych ogrodów i całuje go. Jego słomiany kapelusz spada na ziemię, a Ryuzo nie ma już swojego. Jin zaczął, ale Ryuzo nie pozwala mu przejąć inicjatywy, obejmuje go w pasie i sam go całuje. Jin smakuje sake. I sobą. Krwią, krzykiem i wiatrem.</p><p>Przez parę lat bycia razem w tym zamku znaleźli sporo miejsc, gdzie nikt nie zaglądał,  w których mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Ryuzo myśli o nich odruchowo, opracowując plan działania bez przerywania pocałunku. Choć Mongołowie inaczej urządzili się na zamku, sprawiając, że nie może polegać na tym, co wiedział o nim wcześniej.</p><p>- Schowajmy się w cieniu murów - Jin szepta, kiedy Ryuzo przerywa pocałunek i zsuwa usta na jego szyję. </p><p>- „Przynajmniej oboje myślimy o tym samym” - myśli Ryuzo. </p><p>Puszcza Jina, który prowadzi go w najciemniejsze miejsce, jakby wyczuwając je jakimś dodatkowym zmysłem. Kiedyś tak nie umiał, myśli Ryuzo, ale jako Duch nie miał raczej wyboru i musiał nauczyć się jak wybierać miejsca na zasadzkę przed atakiem z ukrycia. </p><p>Ryuzo wciąż nie potrafi w swojej głowie połączyć Ducha z plotek i opowieści powtarzanych wokół ognisk z Jinem Sakai, jakiego znał. Jin był świetnym szermierzem i potrafił się wydostać z Zamku Shimura schodząc po murach i skałach, ale to jeszcze nie powinno oznaczać, że będzie w stanie pokonać każdego: Kojiro, armię roninów, setki Mongołów. To w końcu był tylko jeden człowiek.</p><p>Albo duch osiemdziesięciu samurajów z Komody, łaknących zemsty za swoją śmierć.</p><p>- „Jak na ducha, mało nierzeczywisty i ulotny” - myśli Ryuzo, przesuwając kciuk po linii szczęki Jina. Zarost pod jego palcami jest szorstki i bardzo prawdziwy.</p><p>- Dlaczego teraz? - pyta Ryuzo. - Mogłeś do mnie przyjść w obozie Słomianych Kapeluszy. Albo nawet przed wojną, przeprosić za ten turniej. Albo po prostu...</p><p>- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. To już koniec. Ostatnia szansa, żeby przyjść.</p><p>- Możesz przejść na stronę Mongołów. Chan wciąż cię przyjmie. Jesteś spadkobiercą Shimurów, jeżeli coś się stanie jito, ty będziesz rządził wyspą.</p><p>- Mongołowie już przegrali, Ryuzo. Jutro rano ten zamek będzie mojego wuja.</p><p>Ryuzo nie rozumie, jak to miałoby się stać, ale postanawia o tym nie myśleć. Może Jin stracił rozum, po Forcie Koyasan, i przyszedł tu, przekonany o swojej wielkości, tylko po to, żeby w dalszej części tej nocy stracić życie z rąk jakiegoś przypadkowego Mongoła.</p><p>- „W takim wypadku, wolałbym zabić go sam” - myśli Ryuzo, kładąc palce na pulsie na szyi Jina. </p><p>- Nie mamy czasu - Jin mówi, kiedy zostają tak przez dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>Tak było zawsze. Kiedy byli razem, czas naglił. Kryjówki nie były aż tak bezpieczne, obowiązki czekały, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Jedna jedyna spokojna noc, którą mogli poświęcić sobie bez pośpiechu, wydarzyła się na północy, gdzie wysłał ich pan Shimura. Nocowali w pustych koszarach gdzieś w jego włościach, nikogo poza nimi tam nie było, tylko niedźwiedzie i lisy mogłyby ich usłyszeć. Jin leżał na brzuchu na skórach przykrywających zimną podłogę i pozwalał Ryuzo robić ze sobą co chciał przez całą noc. Jego ciało pulsowało ciepłem w otaczającym ich mrozie i ciemności. Ryuzo pozwolił sobie wtedy na więcej niż zazwyczaj, szybciej, mocniej, głębiej. Jin krzyczał, kiedy dochodził.</p><p>Czasami Ryuzo nie rozumie dlaczego nie ułożył sobie życia tak, żeby pozostać blisko Jina. Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie miałby go na zawsze. Jin, jako jedyny spadkobierca dwóch samurajskich klanów, nie miał innego wyboru niż małżeństwo i założenie rodziny. Musiał mieć synów. </p><p>Ryuzo nic nie musiał.</p><p>Ryuzo wraca do rzeczywistości, kiedy Jin wsuwa rękę pod jego ubrania i dotyka jego członka, gładząc go aż stanie się całkowicie sztywny, odsłaniając główkę. Przez moment jego dotyk jest bolesny, a potem palce Jina rozsmarowują wilgoć po całej długości.</p><p>- Przyniosłeś coś...? - Ryuzo pyta, sięgając do ubrań Jina, przesuwając je i rozsupłując.</p><p>Pod ubraniem, przy pasie, Jin ma przytroczone różne woreczki i kieszonki. Kunaie, ładunki wybuchowe, pudełeczko oleju. Jest tam jeszcze coś. O zapachu, którego rozpoznanie wymaga od Ryuzo głębszego zastanowienia się. Korzeń tojadu.</p><p>- Zatrujesz ich? - Ryuzo pyta, rozumiejąc nagle pewne rzeczy. - „Mongołowie będą pić ajrag, świętując zwycięstwo” - myśli od razu. Przechowywany w zaledwie kilku miejscach, trafi do całego obozu. </p><p>Być może jest to sposób na pokonanie Mongołów na zamku, ale jako samuraj Jin będzie po tym ostatecznie skończony. A i tak nie zabije Chana.</p><p>- Nie zajmuj się tym - Jin ucisza go i odwraca się, pozostawiając mu w dłoni pojemnik z olejem. - Ciebie nie otruję. </p><p>Jin mówi o tej przyszłości, w której pokona Mongołów, z taką pewnością, jakby już się wydarzyła, myśli Ryuzo. Być może ta pewność pomaga mu walczyć jako Duchowi.</p><p>Ryuzo wie, że jeśli Mongołowie przegrają, jego nie czeka nic dobrego. Jeśli nie zginie w walce, Japończycy skrócą go o głowę za zdradę. Chan rozkazał mu przynieść głowę Ducha, ale jeśli stanie do pojedynku z Jinem, przegra, kolejny raz. </p><p>- „Oczywiście, mógłbym go zabić teraz” - myśli, przesuwając dłoń w dół kręgosłupa Jina. - „Ale co, jeśli wolałbym, żebyśmy oboje przeżyli? W jaki sposób Jin mógłby mi pomóc na tamtej stronie, samemu będąc trucicielem? Wszystko zmierza do jakiegoś ponurego końca i co najmniej jeden z nas przed świtem będzie martwy." Ryuzo jest tego pewien.</p><p>Rozsmarowuje olej na swoich palcach, drugą ręką dotykając członka Jina. To wystarcza, żeby Jin się rozluźnił. Dwa, potem trzy palce mieszczą się w nim z łatwością. A potem Ryuzo wciska się w niego od tyłu, zmuszając go do pochylenia się. Jin opiera się o mur zamku i rozluźnia się wokół niego. Ryuzo zaczyna się poruszać, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać. Muszą być cicho. Ryuzo oddycha przez nos, zatrzymuje się. Udaje mu się nabrać tempa, nie wydając żadnego odgłosu. Dalej jest już tylko białe światło pod półprzymkniętymi powiekami i zaciśnięte zęby, żeby nie wydać dźwięku. Jin dochodzi pierwszy, w dłoni Ryuzo. Jego ciało zaciska się, aż w końcu Ryuzo nie może już dłużej wytrzymać. </p><p>Po tym jak on też dochodzi, odsuwają się od siebie. </p><p>- „Pora dalej służyć mongolskiej armii” - myśli Ryuzo, sięgając po swoją katanę.</p><p>Tanto Jina przebija go bez żadnej zapowiedzi.</p><p>- Do zobaczenia w przyszłym życiu, Ryuzo - szepta Jin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Źródła polskie podają, że korzeń tojadu pachnie chrzanem. Źródła angielskie nie podają za bardzo nic. Każdy niech sobie to wyobraża jak chce lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>